countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Reference page
A reference page on how this wiki formats their pages. Gallery in an Infobox On this wiki, we use 3 images to represent the country. For this you have to do some code, we suggest in the source editor rather than visual: ---- The coding: link of the image|Country name Another link|Flag Another link|Emblem/Coat of arms ---- Here an example with the infobox: Now you put the image in the infobox, you must credit the artist by filling the case named "author", but it is even better if people can have immediate access to the original art by clicking on it. One more time, you have to program a little: to the site (space) author ---- Don't forget the space between the link and the author. Here an example on the infobox : We do highly encourage crediting the artists as it can result in copyright strikes. ---- After the Infobox Here how to organize your article once your infobox is complete; all of these must be expanded on more than what it was in this article; completed in detail. Description Appearance Add the appearance of the main image or of the most common clothes the character wears. Personality Add how the character's personality is represented in the fandom; in detail. Eg, mostly happy but can be moody. (Obviously, that would need expanded on and put into a proper sentence.) Interests Add what the character may be interested in; eg; France, cycling. Flag meaning What the countries flag means. You may need to refer to Wikipedia if it isn't your own country. Other symbols Other symbols are like the anthem, motto, representative animal of the country. Nicknames How the country and other countries call it, for example, Italy's nickname is 'the boot' because the country looks like it. Origin of the language Where do the languages come from, how it has been influenced, it is valuable for writing two. Etymology Etymology for the name of the country. History The history of the country, from where it was when it first started to how it is now. This is by far the most complex and will take a lot of time. You can make multiple articles (one for when it was a kingdom, an empire...), then only put the name of the period and a link to the article. Organizations and Affiliations Who is the country Affiliated with? Are they part of an international organization? Politics The section where the country’s politics are about Government Describe the government of the country and how they run the country Diplomacy Diplomatic relations between governments of countries Public Views (Optional) How the people of the country feels about the political issues of their country Geography A bit more in-depth where the country is located. Relationships Family If the country has family, list it. With the pictogram next to the countries name. For example: * Australia — brother Friends Self-explanatory, the friends of the country you are doing; you may add comedic sentences to as why they are friends/enemies or neutral; example; * France — "she gib me the wine" You can add pictograms just above, for that click on "insert", then "template", choose the template "pictogram" and just write the whole name of the country. Exceptions: for the United States there is no need to write the name, it appears automatically. For the European Union, you have to write "Euro Union". Neutral Refer to friends heading Enemies Refer to friends heading Opinions A bit of historical background on what the country may think of another. It cannot be plain like "I hate you" it needs to be explained. Country 1 *logical reason here why this country thinks this of this country, quotes may be added too Country 2 *logical reason here why this country thinks this of this country, quotes may be added too 'For adding a quote: ' Click on "insert", then "template", choose the template: "quote". Here an example: Trivia Any funny or reoccurring facts the country may have, for example; * Russia is mostly associated with Vodka because it is a stereotypical Russian alcoholic beverage. Gallery This title must be linked to the gallery page of the country. These galleries pages are named "name of the country/gallery". References You don't the reference for the drawings used since it is in the infobox, but please put the links you used (if you use an article in your native language which is not English, it may be better to find one who looks like the one you used). Category:Everything